Oh God no, No more candles
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: What is the real reason behind Blaine advising Kurt away from adding more candles to his audition piece? Set between DWS and/during Choke in S3. Disclaimer; I do not own anything mentioned in this piece, no copyright infringement intended. Warnings; Foreplay, wax-play, boy on boy, swearing Rated; MA


**Disclaimer; I do not own anything mentioned in this piece, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings; Foreplay, wax-play, boy on boy, swearing**

**Rated; MA **

Oh God No, No more Candles

Blaine sits in the auditorium happily and quietly as he watches Kurt. He's always fascinated by his boyfriend, entranced when he performs like this, his beautiful counter-tenor voice filling the air around him and flowing through his ears and fogging up his brain of all things logical and useful. His vision goes cloudy and he can't scrub the awed, goofy grin from his face as he listens and stares at the taller, creamy skinned boy with wide, glazed eyes. He half smirks at poor Tina who is shuffling around the stage in that god awful wig, as his other half swoops around her seamlessly in his cape and mask, whilst guiding her with his voice. Blaine has heard this song dozens of times now, he's heard Kurt's version of it more than half of that, he's watched his boyfriend and Tina cavort around the stage, getting used to their marks and now he's here during the third dress rehearsal, but watching Kurt like this will never get old for him. Everything is perfect, everything looks perfect, apart from Tina's dress which is currently being tailored before the audition and her wig needs touched up here and there.

But Blaine knows his boyfriend, he knows deep down Kurt is not 100% satisfied, but he's waiting for Kurt to acknowledge and admit that, he will not be responsible for putting ideas in his head, Kurt is his own person and so independent and Blaine trusts Kurt's decisions and natural instincts.

As his mind wanders off and he taken to his happy place by Kurt's voice, his eye line falls on one of the candelabras in the background. _Shit._ Automatically the spot just above his naval, just underneath his rib cage and to the right starts to itch deliciously. His breath hitches as his fingers twitch to rub the spot, then another couple spots around that area remind him they are there. Then as if right on cue his right leg starts to quiver where it rests bent over his leg left. He subtly unclasps his hands and moves one down to rub a smoothing circle over the inside of his right thigh where the small patch of skin is burning against the fabric of his Capri pants, reminding him, enticing him. _Oh god, I cant believe he has all these candles here with him..the bastard. That beautiful, sexy, talented, teasing asshole…_

_**The night before…**_

"_**Kurt, Kurt you here?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm here honey, I'm in my room, come on up." **_

_**Blaine steps into the Hummel-Hudson residence when he hears his boyfriend's voice shouting down from the first floor, he locks the front door behind him, toes of his loafers, throws his jacket over the back of the couch and takes the stairs two at a time. He's a little excited, ok that's an understatement. Recently he and Kurt put all their worries and concerns of the future and Kurt's fast approaching Graduation behind them, they talked it out, hugged, cried, kissed, and fooled around a little until Finn came stumbling into the room asking what was for dinner, safe to say that was the end of that. Blaine is excited today because it's a little before 6pm, he's had an early dinner with his parents at home and has completed all of his math homework. After Glee club he rushed home and Kurt did the same, rushing through his French homework and making sure Finn was staying at Rachel's or Pucks or wherever the hell he went after Glee club, as long as he stays there for the next few hours he doesn't care. Carol's on night shift and its Burt's late night closing at the Tyre Shop which means he's not due home until after 10 and Blaine's curfew isn't until 11.**_

_**As Blaine reaches Kurt's open bedroom door he's greeted by the sight of his boyfriend bent over the bed side table, the dark skinny jeans he's wearing clinging to all the right places and shirt and cardigan riding up a little revealing pale skin at the small of his lean back. He takes a cautioning step forward and wills himself to calm down and steady his breathing, when he inhales he becomes aware of something different in his boyfriends bedroom.**_

"_**What's that smell? It's amazing!" He knows it not Kurt's aftershave, nor his shower gel or shampoo, he's got those smells memorised, they're ingrained in his skin and permanently fixed to his nose. The fragrance in his room makes his mouth water a little, it's inviting and relaxing, it's not better than Kurt's smell, just different. Kurt turned around with a seductive smile and stepped to the side, revealing a candle sitting in a large glass tumbler on the table and a fire lighter in his hand.**_

"_**Oh this, it's Cinnamon and Vanilla, I picked it up on sale at uummpphh.." Kurt was cut off by Blaine abruptly closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. Blaine doesn't want to wait, he can't wait any longer. Kurt knows that the new glorious scent has just added to the already excited, neediness of the two of them, he fucking knows what he's doing. Blaine backed Kurt up towards the bed until his legs were met with the comforter and gently lowered him down on to the mattress, whilst nuzzling at his jaw, his neck, his collar-bone. They stayed like that for a while, tumbling and rolling, giggling, legs nudging and hands fumbling. Eventually Kurt looses his socks and cardigan, his top button of his shirt is undone and Blaine's fingers are just skimming over the button on the fly of his jeans whilst his free hand claws through Kurt's hair and leaving it with the gorgeous, messy bed-head look. **_

_**Blaine always seems to be the slightly more excitable of the two during such antics, he gets carried away, he loses all inhibitions when he and Kurt are with each other like this, and it's both adorable and sexy as hell. He's panting heavy and biting back animalistic sounds that curl up his throat. His curls are breaking free of the gel, and the stubble on his jaw is already starting to grow in from last night's shave. His already sockless feet are rubbing up against Kurt's calves as they've some how switched positions and Kurt has him pinned to the bed with his lean, strong torso. All that's left covering him is his pants that are unzipped and already well on their way to coming off, his shirtless chest is heaving against Kurt as their lips battle for dominance. They love going slow, cherishing each other and spending hours worshipping each other's bodies but there are times like this, like now, when they just need each other.**_

_**Blaine huffs out a deep, low growl, it's a mix between pleasurable desperation and victorious celebration as he manages to unbutton Kurt's fly with just the fingers of one hand. **_

"_**Kurt, K-Kurt.."**_

"_**I know, I know, here just let me.." Kurt blindly stretches an arm over the night stand, his hand and fingers fumbling for the handle on the drawer to find the items they are definitely going to be needing sooner rather than later. He cant tear his face away from the boy beneath him, their eyes glued to each other between eyelashes fluttering and lips and tongues attached in some way, somewhere on the other's body.**_

"_**Shiitttt" Blaine bolts up straight almost throwing Kurt off the bed accidently as the wax burns into the skin of his stomach. **_

"_**O-oh my god, I'm so sorry, w-wait there I'll g…" Kurt scrambles to get off the bed and picks up the knocked over glass from the mattress at the same time, the flame already extinguished. No damage done, just to his poor boyfriends beautiful body.**_

"_**No no honey, It's not your fault calm down it was an accident, look, baby look" Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist stilling him and keeping him in place. With his free finger he glides it gently through the melting wax on his stomach.**_

"_**It's cool now see, It was just a shock that's all, It doesn't hurt" With the hand already grasping Kurt's wrist he slides his fingers down to Kurt's thumb and pulls it to his stomach.**_

"_**See it's not hot" Blaine urges. Kurt sits on top of Blaine, completely still, mouth agape and eyes wide, he watches Blaine's fingers move on his stomach and then lets his boyfriend do the same with his own thumb and fingers as they rub back and forth gently through the substance, he tries to make a shape.**_

"_**Um a-actually it..it kinda is.." He looks up to meet the warm honeyed gaze of his boyfriends and bites his lip. Blaine mouth falls open and tries to hold back a moan, they stare at each other for a few seconds, only the sounds of their deep breathing filling the room, their hearts beating rapidly and bloody pumping. Kurt's eyes glance over to where he half- heartedly placed the candle back on the table and quickly back to Blaine. The subtle but sure nod of the head and lick of the lips he was given was one of the sexiest gestures Blaine had ever made to him. With slightly shaking hands he reaches over and picks up the now Luke-warm glass. Blaine lies back down on the bed with his head propped up on a pillow and places his hands on Kurt's hips as he watches his boyfriend's movements. Their gazes never leave each other as Kurt slowly tilts the glass and lets a few small drops fall from the edge of the glass on to the bronzed smooth surface of his boyfriend's soft subtle abs, just around the area where the accidental wax burn was glowing prettily.**_

"_**Ooohh my god, fu..that..K-Kurt tha.." Blaine hisses as the wax connects with his skin, and he watches Kurt swipe his finger through and lower towards the V beneath his abdomen, but it's not cries of pain, torture yes, but the pleasurable kind. **_

_**Kurt can't tear his eyes away from the sight beneath him, It's something he never thought he would enjoy, or involve himself with, but there's something so intimate, and trusting and hot as hell about it, and he knows he doesn't see himself doing this with anyone else, ever again. The curly headed, sweaty, delicious mess of a boy beneath him is the only one he would ever indulge himself with in such activities, or any intimate activities at all for that matter. **_

_**Blaine is writhing and whining beneath Kurt as he watches the taller boy write an obvious K in the setting wax, he's panting heavily and his hips voluntarily start to move up and down and grind against the mattress.**_

"_**I need, shit Kurt I-I need…"**_

"_**Ok shh shh I got you, I got you" Blaine gulps and nods, his hands trail up Kurt's body and starts to unbutton his shirt uncaringly so. He trusts Kurt, he knows he's got him forever, he'll have him forever. Kurt puts the glass back down and shifts on top of Blaine slightly so that the boy can free himself of his pants. Blaine peels the shirt of Kurt's back and shoulders and groans at the sight of his boyfriend's under-shirt free smooth chest and tucks his thumbs under the waist band of his tight as sin jeans. He's failed to noticed in the mean time Kurt has fully de-clothed him save for his tight black boxer briefs which are getting tighter by the minute, Kurt's now sitting back where he was and gently pushing Blaine by his shoulders to lie back down, the candle is back in his hand.**_

_**This time Kurt leans down with Blaine against his chest, their bodies rubbing, spreading the wax from the K between them. Blaine tilts his chin up and chases after Kurt's lips, he wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and laces his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He moans when he's awarded with his prize and traces his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and bites down gently. Their hips are lined up together perfectly, rubbing and pushing, urging He wriggles around trying to encourage Kurt to take all clothing that is left between them off as he reaches for the night stand drawer. What he doesn't expect in return is the delicious burn of the wax on his inner right thigh, right in the juncture, just below the hem of his underwear. **_

"_**Fuuucckkk Kurt..Y-you sneaky.." He undulates against the bed and bites his own lip. Kurt snickers and leans over to put the glass down whilst rubbing the wax in and up with his talented fingers on his free hand. He was having too much fun with this, but he knows when his boyfriend needs him. He lets his fingers skim over the edge of his boyfriends boxers, teasing, whilst helping Blaine take his own jeans off as he seems to have turned into some kind of wanton creature, groaning and growling and pulling at the denim. **_

"_**More, god.. more Kurt, n-now.."**_

_**Within seconds the mood goes from playful to downright sinful, with want and need, just naked bodies and hands and fingers everywhere, spreading wax into places that wax shouldn't be. After successfully, finally, getting the things they need from the night stand Kurt scoops up one small, last finger full of wax from the rim of the glass and gently leans down, he spreads Blaine's legs wide and… **_

"…The music of the niiiiii…"

He's quickly brought back to the present by the closing notes of the song and his boyfriend's angelic voice. He gets to his feet whilst applauding, remembering where he is and trying to ignore the throbbing in his skin where the faded marks lie, and the throbbing…down there.

"Fantastic" He makes sure to stay where he is, the bottom half of his torso shielded by the row of chairs in front whilst Kurt takes off his mask to show his beautiful but troubled face. He knew Kurt was indecisive about this performance but he tries to offer his support anyway. "I loved it" and he doesn't know if he's referring to the performance or night before. Both, definitely both. He spends the next few seconds listening to Kurt second guess himself, trying but failing to interject.

"…or if I did it in the nude.." Oh my god, Blaine's really trying calm his body down and that did not help, he can barely answer as Kurt continues.He gives Tina a small wave goodbye with a small smirk on his face that says 'please don't come back here and see what's going on down south'. His brain finally switches back on and his eyes focus on the boy on the stage, his boy, his kinky, dirty, hot boyfriend. "Or maybe I just need more candles.." He looks at Blaine innocently.

Yep that did it. Blaine knows exactly what is happening when they leave school later that day.

"Oh god no, no more candles"

But they both know that's not strictly true.


End file.
